The Revenge ot the Shadow Mage
by WiCkEd PiPeR
Summary: So Verona and Gabriel live happily ever after right?...Wrong. A mysterious Mage awakens Dracula and orders him to kill the Van Helsings. Now armed with three new brides Dracula sets out to rid the world of the Van Helsings forever.
1. Happily Ever After

**A/N: I was sitting at school and started writing this sequel to The Ultimate Choice. The future of this story depends on all of you. If anyone likes it I'll continue it, so please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: None of the Van Helsing characters are mine. The only character I own so far is Velkan (Gabriel and Verona's son) **

* * *

1

Happily Ever After

It had been just seven years since the Van Helsing's encounter with the dark lord Dracula. Now all was well with the family. They lived in a large castle on the western shores of Ireland. It had always been Verona's dream to move to the Emerald Isle. So Gabriel's gift to Verona was a castle from the late 1500's.

The castle was stunning. It had large medieval turrets that bared flags with the Van Helsing family crest. It had a large wooden drawbridge with iron hinges and chains. The interior had over one hundred rooms. No one was exactly how many rooms were in the castle, but they did know each room was stunning. The walls were adorned with large tapestries and beautiful paintings. The floors were made of polished marble and dark woods. They also had the best silver and china adorning the tables.

The castle grounds were massive. They had beautiful gardens filled with colorful flowers and thick hedges. They had graveled paths that led from the gardens to a beautiful crystal clear lake. A little ways from the lake were the stables. The Van Helsings had three horses that they often rode to the lake to watch the glassy surface reflect the rays of sunset. They enjoyed the outdoors and lived every day to the fullest.

Verona sat in the sun in her art room and took in the fresh air. It was about 10:00 A.M., and she was painting her newest picture. She looked at it and smiled at the newly formed faces of her husband and son, Velkan. She loved to paint and found that it could take her anywhere. While she painted she often thought about the events that took placed those seven years ago. She had never really told Gabriel about that cold day in the tower, when she prayed to God for the first time. She asked him to relieve her pain and to help Gabriel with his fight with the son of the devil. In the end God sent her back to live out her years with Gabriel.

Verona was bought back to reality by a scent. This was the familiar scent of Gabriel. She took in the sweet aroma and said, "Don't think you can just sneak in here, Mr. Van Helsing." Gabriel walked up closer behind her and said, "Oh, so now it's just Mr. Van Helsing." Verona tried to act angry, but a smile appeared on her face. She turned to Gabriel and laughed as she jumped into his arms. "I've missed you so much." He held her close and said, "I've missed you too. Guess what…" Verona looked into his eyes and said, "What?" "I got a vacation." She smiled and said, "Really? How long?" "All summer." "You're kidding." "Nope, as of now I am free all summer." "That's great!" "Carl's off too. He said he and Anna would like to visit sometime." "That would be great, just tell me when and we'll be ready."

Gabriel smiled and kissed Verona. He pulled away and looked around and said, "So, where's Velkan?" "I'll give you three guesses, but you'll only need one." Gabriel rolled his eyes and said, "Hmmm…let me guess…at the lake." Verona laughed and said, "You got it." "How am I not surprised. That kid and his water." "Yeah, I know." Gabriel held out his arm and said, "Shall we?" Verona took his arm and they headed to the lake.

"So, how was your mission?" asked Verona. Logan rolled his eyes and said, "Same as usual. Just had to capture a couple warlocks." Verona smiled and said, "Capture or kill a couple warlocks." "What? There's a difference." They drew close to the lake and heard a splash. They looked at the lake and spotted Velkan. He looked more like his father than his mother. He was built like Gabriel and kept his hair in the same fashion. Their hair was almost the same color as Gabriel's, but it was a bit darker. The only thing that Velkan shared with his mother were those beautiful dark eyes.

They walked to the edge of the lake and heard, "Dad, you're back!" Velkan ran up to his father and wrapped his arms around him. "You miss me?" asked Gabriel with a smile on his face. "You bet I did", said Velkan. "Do you have to go away again?" asked Velkan with a hint of sadness in his voice. Gabriel heard this disappointment and said, "No, this time I get to stay home all summer." Velkan's face lit up and he said, "Really?" "Really." Velkan looked at Verona and said, "Did you hear that mom? He's staying home!" "Yes, I heard him", said Verona smiling.

"I got you something from Spain", said Gabriel. "You did?" asked the excited boy. "Of course I did. You think I would travel all the way to Spain and not bring you something." The boy's face lit up and he said, "What is it?" "Well, I don't know if I want to tell you." "Oh, dad pleeeeease." "Hmmm…I guess I can tell you, but only after you've gone to change out of those wet clothes." "All right!" said the boy excitedly. Before Verona and Gabriel knew it, Velkan took off for the house.

Verona laughed as she watched him. "What", said Gabriel looking at Verona. "He is so much like you", said Verona chuckling. Gabriel smiled but he knew that, because Velkan was so much like him, he would have to tell him about what happened so long ago. Verona read his mind and said, "Don't think like that Gabriel." "Like what?" he said trying to hide his emotions. Verona took his hands in hers and said, "We'll tell him one day. When the time is right. Now he just needs to be a kid." "I know…you're right. Come on I have something for you too", he said now smiling. "Oh really?" "What is it?" "You're just as bad as Velkan, you know", said Gabriel. They both laughed as they headed back to the castle.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**P331**


	2. I'm The Master Now

**Disclaimer: None of the Van Helsing Characters are mine.**

**AN: I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update anything. I haven't had any time since school has started and a few things have come up as well. Hopefully I'll be able to update more soon. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

2

I Am The Master Now

A mysterious figure, cloaked in black roamed the brisk halls of Castle Dracula. The wind howled throughout the vacant corridors. The sound was haunting, as if the walls were warning anyone who walked through their evil. The figure did not waiver. She walked confidently through the halls. She had one goal, to bring back the dark lord who once inhabited the castle.

She walked into a large room filled with strange instruments, it appeared to be a laboratory. _This is it. This is the place where that legendary battle took place. Soon the dark lord will be mine. _She searched the room for the evil remains. It did not take her long to find them. She saw a large black pile of ashes on the floor. They seemed to be staring back at her with an evil smirk. _This man has power even in death. The power that will soon be mine._

She walked up to the edge of the ashes and knelt down. She pulled a golden dagger from her cloak and made a large cut in her scarred arm. She felt no pain, it had been a long time since she felt pain. Her past had made her immune to it. The blood slowly ran down her arm. She let the blood drip into the black ash. She stood and thought, _it is time._

She held her arms high above her head and started to chant:

Seven years it has been since you fell,

I now wake you from the fires of hell.

I command your soul from the deep,

To be now mine to keep.

Rise now from that fiery depth,

I command you now to return from death.

The black ashes began to smoke and slowly rose from the ground. They spun around until they formed into a man, Dracula. Dracula looked around in shock _what is happening? How can this be? _The dark figure took a few steps back. Dracula shot around and saw the figure. He was stunned at the sight of the figure. He had seen evil before but never like this.

He jumped back at the sight of the figure. It was cloaked black robes and had a dark hood pulled over its head. All he could see of its face were two red eyes glaring at him. These eyes never blinked; they just stared right back. "Who are you?" he said with a firm voice. The figure just stared back. "As the master of this castle, I demand to know who you are!" he said again more firmly. At that moment the figure's hands shot up and lightning flew from them knocking him to the ground. The figure spoke with a demonic voice, "You demand nothing from me. I am the master now. You will obey me."

The count jumped to his feet and said, "How dare you speak to me that way." He transformed and lunged for the figure. It held up its hand and Dracula froze in mid-air. It flung its arm and sent him flying across the room. Dracula slammed into a wall and fell to the ground. "You have no powers against me. You are mine now until you complete your task."

"What?" said the confused count. "I resurrected you for a reason", said the demonic voice as it walked closer. "You are to rid the world of the Van Helsing family, only then will you be free." Dracula stood and said, "I am through with Gabriel Van Helsing. I will not try again." Lightning shot from the figure's hands again and struck Dracula. He fell once again; he could hardly breath and found it hard to stay awake. "You have no choice, serve me or die again, only this time it will be much more painful," said the figure who seemed to be smiling under that dark hood. The count looked up and said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Malina and I am a Shadow Mage, the last of an ancient race. We used to bring balance to the world by battling the forces of good. Now all the mages but me have died, shifting power to good. This I cannot allow. Now you must serve me and kill the Van Helsings." Dracula slowly stumbled to his feet and said, "Why does it matter if you kill them, they are not the only force of good." The mage walked closer and said, "I am aware of this, but they are the key and only hope for the good powers. That is why you must kill him." "Why me?" asked Dracula. Malina got more serious and said, "Who better to bring down an angel than the son of the devil."

"Come, walk with me," said Malina. "What makes you think that I can beat Gabriel now? As you know he killed my brides …" Dracula stooped and thought, suddenly he longed to see his brides, Aleera and Marishka. Malina stopped, turned, and said, "Do not think of your brides. You will have new ones, brides of my choosing. That's right, I can read your thoughts. Do not waste your time longing for something you cannot have." "Why can't I have my brides back! I refuse to do this without them." The Mage lifted her hand and Dracula fell to the ground once more and said, "You are greatly mistaken if you think you can disobey me." The Mage turned and continued walking.

Dracula got to his feet and followed. Soon they were in the dungeon. They walked down to the lowest dungeon and Dracula heard two voices. Dracula passed Malina and ran to the door of the dungeon. He looked through the bars of the door and saw two figures on the floor of the dungeon. "Look familiar?" asked Malina. "Marishka, Aleera?"

The figures ran to the door and reached through the bars touching his face. "Is it really you, master?" said Aleera. Dracula saw the condition of his wives, turned to Malina, and said, "What have you done to them?" "Well let's just say they were here long before you were." "What?" "I brought them back first because I figured you would be a little reluctant to obey me. Let's just say they are a little incentive to make sure you do your job." "Master, help us. I do not know how long we can last here," said Marishka. Malina spoke again, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, they are no longer the cursed. So their lives are delicate and may end when ever I feel like it."

Dracula touched the faces of his wives and one tear ran down the side of his face. He backed away and touched the lone tear, "What's happening to me?" "Oh how it must hurt to care for them. Like I said, I will do anything to make you obey, even if that means you have to feel. Why do you think you hurt so much?" Dracula knew it was hopeless, she was going to get to him one way or another. Now he was cursed with feelings. He looked into the desperate eyes of his wives and said, "I will get you out of here, I promise." He turned to the mage with hate in his eyes. "What must I do?"

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**

**P331**


End file.
